Azúcar
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Un niño hiperactivo. Un adolescente reprimido y mucha azucar...sólo puede causar caos.


Disclaimer: Ok, solo la trama barata y cliché es mía, los personajes y lo demás es de Kring. Larga vida a él.

* * *

Nathan odiaba cuando sus padres salían.

Tal vez fuera porque luego estaban acaramelados todo el día, besándose o acariciándose en medio de la cena sin importarles que sus dos hijos quedaran traumados de por vida.

Tal vez fuera porque luego tenía que soportar toda la charla sobre los hombres de negocios que conocieron, con los más mínimos y aburridos detalles.

Claro, como si a alguien de diecinueve años con algo de sesos le importara algo como eso.

O, tal vez…fuera porque estaba obligado a cuidar de Peter.

Como entonces, cuando el mayor caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, observando la gente reír y pasar por su lado con grandes osos de peluche o comida chatarra hasta en los bolsillos.

Lo típico de un parque de diversiones.

Sólo quería quedarse en casa, dormir, tal vez leer un libro o estudiar un poco.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo sin que llegara el engendro tamaño de bolsillo.

"_Nate, me aburro._"

Intentó ignorarlo, Dios sabe que lo intentó. Preparándole algo de comer para que estuviera distraído, adelantando alguna tarea, subiendo el volumen de la música hasta que la voz de Pete no se oyera…

"_Nate, me aburro."_

Luego, la última opción, el aislamiento. Cerró la habitación con llave y se lanzó de largo a largo en la cama a descansar.

Acto seguido, golpes en la puerta y un: "_Nate, me aburro_", desde detrás de la madera.

La decisión más segura para la salud mental del hermano mayor era llevarlo a algún sitio lo suficientemente esplendoroso como para que no sienta necesidad de tener que hablar con él.

Y ahí estaba ahora, caminando sin rumbo entre las grandes y coloridas atracciones. Con Peter siguiéndolo de cerca. Con un algodón de azúcar de un azul claro orgullosamente sostenido en su mano izquierda.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó por quinta vez el niño, extendiendo el brazo hacia su hermano. Manos pegajosas, dedos cubiertos de saliva azucarada y el alimento a escasos centímetros de ellos.

-No.

Pete sólo se limitó a enterrar la mano profundamente en el algodón, arrancar un pedazo relativamente grande y devorarlo sin culpa. Disfrutando como el azúcar se derretía en su boca.

-Nate, vamos allá.-suplicó, sabiendo que él podría negarse, en pocos segundos lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró hasta un carrusel de colores extravagantes.

El niño parecía increíblemente entusiasmado, con la emoción brillando en sus ojos y una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes de leche.

En cuestión de segundos ya había subido (con ayuda de Nathan), a un caballo destartalado y con falta de pintura, pero que al parecer era muy cómodo para él.

El juego daba vueltas con una lentitud tan exagerada que el mayor estaba más que seguro de que era una insinuación al suicidio.

Luego de diez minutos (contados a reloj, perfectamente) de oír a Peter riendo en el caballo y la monótona música del carrusel que se repetía una y otra vez, eso tenía que acabar.

-Vamos, Peter, ya fue mucho.

-¡No, Nathan! Sólo un poco más, por favor…

Oh, niño tramposo. Abrió demasiado los ojos, y torció los labios en una mueca de berrinche e ingenuidad. Nathan aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a eso.

Sólo pudo suspirar y seguir oyendo sus risas…

Un largo rato…

Tuvo que agradecer a Dios y todos los santos cuando Peter se cansó (o más bien, cuando pudo bajarlo a la fuerza) del carrusel y pudieron continuar su marcha.

El niño aun tenía mucha energía, corría, hablaba, saltaba, comía…y volvía a hablar. Con el paso cada vez más acelerado.

Pronto se adelantó, cruzándose entre la gente y mirando todos las atracciones con la boca abierta.

Peter era demasiado curioso para su edad, demasiado hablador para su edad, demasiado molesto para su edad, y demasiado pequeño para su edad…

Tanto era así…que fácilmente podría perderse entre la multitud. Claro que Nathan no pensó en eso.

Poco a poco, el mar de gente fue cubriendo el lugar donde su hermanito había pasado caminando hace un par de segundos.

Pero él no se percataba de la situación.

Sólo pensaba en qué hacer al llegar a casa, el reprocharle a sus padres lo mal que lo había pasado, el pedirles que le dejaran tener vida social y no sólo a Peter todo el tiempo.

A…Peter.

Peter.

Entonces entendió. No oía su voz, no escuchaba su aguda risa diferenciarse del resto de las que lo rodeaban. No veía rastro de su persona por ningún nado. Ni siquiera el tono azulado del algodón de azúcar que llevaba consigo.

-Maldita sea…-había perdido a Pete.

El miedo y el nerviosismo invadieron al adolescente. Podrían haberlo secuestrado, llevárselo, podría haber caminado sólo y salir del parque, podría…no estaba seguro, pero un niño hiperactivo con azúcar a la mano no se quedaría en un solo sitio, no iba a encontrarlo fácil.

¡Por Dios! Arthur y Angela lo matarían…Él mismo se mataría, ¿cómo pudo haberlo perdido de vista tan rápido?

Y corrió, abriéndose paso entre la multitud desorientada, gritando su nombre.

En esos momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlo de nuevo, sus rasgos pequeños e infantiles, su sonrisa que nunca se borraba, o su cabello negro rebelde cubriéndole los ojos chocolate.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, había recorrido el maldito parque de diversiones, dos veces, corriendo y gritando.

Sin suerte.

Estaba resignado. Había sido la persona más egoísta y repugnante del mundo, y sentía asco de sí mismo.

Se dejó caer en una banca, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Pensando por qué demonios parecía que los momentos más complicados parecían convenientemente adecuados para reflexionar…

No tenía amigos…realmente no los tenía. Todos lo veían como alguien extraño, muy _serio_ para su edad. Planeaba quedarse en casa estudiando. Fuera de la escuela, su vida era Peter, su distracción era Peter, y por fin lo había entendido.

Se quejaba, protestaba hasta el cansancio por pasar tiempo con él, por hablarle o simplemente estar a su lado…

Y en esos momentos, le gustaría volver a oír su voz tierna e inocente…

-¿Nate?

No. Era imposible…

Levantó la vista, retirando las manos de sus ojos, y mirando de arriba abajo la escena que tenía frente a su nariz.

Allí. De pie. Mirándolo con una sonrisa y con el algodón aún permaneciendo en la misma mano, se encontraba su hermano.

_Maldito mocoso del infierno._

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas? –gruñó, colérico. El niño le había hecho pasar un susto que no olvidaría en toda su vida… ¿y con una sonrisita arreglaría todo?

Por supuesto que no.

-Estaba allá… -señaló un punto indefinido entre la marea sin control de personas y algún color de pintura brillante resaltando – quería ir a la montaña rusa.

-¿La montaña rusa? –su voz salió débil y entrecortada, con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente, y tan fuerte que creyó que hasta Peter lo escucharía.

Volvió a mirar el suelo, absteniéndose a decir otra palabra, podría maldecir al mundo entero si abría la boca.

Ese niño terco. ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de su lado? ¿Por qué no podía caminar con él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinado e irse por su propio camino? -. La montaña rusa…-repitió, como si esa frase fuera un eco de algo discutido hace ya muchos años.

Unos dedos suaves tirando de su mano lo despertó de sus crudos pensamientos.

Peter estaba ahí, obviamente, pero una pantalla azul impedía la vista hacia su rostro.

-¿Quieres?-sexta vez…olvidaba mencionar que Peter era _muy_ reiterativo para su edad.

Su ceño fruncido desapareció lentamente. Ya había pasado, lo había encontrado y por lo menos no tendría que cargar con comentarle a sus padres cómo perdió a su hermano en un paseo.

Rodó los ojos y tomó un trozo de algodón, con brusquedad, llevándoselo a la boca. Y ganando así una sonrisa amplia proveniente del menor.

-Lo siento, Nate.-su voz era un susurro, y la mirada fija en el suelo.

Esas tres palabras, sorprendente lograron que, por primera vez en ese día, Nathan Petrelli sonriera.

-No es nada, Pete –masculló, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, su hermano lo imitó por pura costumbre, mirándolo expectante para copiar su próximo movimiento - ¿Quieres acompañarme a la montaña rusa?

Después de todo, habían ido allí para divertirse, y ahora nada podía evitarlo.

* * *

Oka, bueno...esta cosa extraña va dedicada a **_Gemma Cullen _**xD porque ama a Peter Petrelli mas que a nadie (si, mas que tú...) y en todas sus facetas. Ojala te haya gustado, Alejandrosa.

Ah, también al tipo que inventó el algodón de azúcar, gracias por servir de inspiración!


End file.
